The present invention relates to portable lighting means, and more specifically to a fluorescent lantern which is compact, simple in construction and economical to manufacture.
Conventional flashlights are known which include tubular body members dimensioned to receive storage batteries therein. Flashlights of the type commonly used employ a parabolic-type reflector and an incandescent light bulb disposed in the region of the focus of the parabolically shaped reflector to thereby generate, to the extent possible, a narrow beam of light when the bulb is energized.
It is often desirable, however, to light a given area with other than a narrow beam of light. For example, lanterns are frequently utilized in camping applications for lighting the interior of tents. Many lanterns of the known type for the use in this application utilize a source of fuel for generating light. For example, gas, turpentine and other fuels have been used to light lanterns used in lighting an entire area. However, many lanterns of this type generate a hot flame and this represents a danger insofar as starting a fire is concerned. Additionally, the lanterns with the hot flame generate a light which is not similar to daylight. Further, many of the known lanterns are made from metallic parts which are expensive to manufacture and add weight to the lantern which makes it less convenient to carry around on trips, such as a camping trip.